walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Hostiles and Calamities
Hostiles and Calamities (em português: '''Hostilidades e Calamidades')'' é o nonagésimo quarto episódio da série televisiva da AMC, The Walking Dead. Ele é o décimo primeiro da 7ª Temporada que foi ao ar no dia 26 de Fevereiro de 2017 na AMC e na Fox. Sinopse Um alexandrino descobre que ele deve navegar pelo mundo misterioso, confuso e assustador dentro do complexo dos Salvadores. Grandes Eventos *Eugene é levado para o Santuário, e conhece as hostilidades e as calamidades do lugar. *Dwight descobre que Sherry foi a responsável pela libertação de Daryl. *Dwight vai em busca de sua ex-mulher, e eventualmente revela ter matado-a. *O Dr. Carson é morto por ser acusado de trair os Salvadores, em relação a fuga de Daryl. *Eugene é nomeado o mais novo "enventor" para os Salvadores. Enredo O episódio inicia no Santuário, onde um grupo de Salvadores descobre o corpo de Fat Joey perto das motocicletas onde Daryl o matou. Dwight surge entre os Salvadores e imediatamente percebe que uma motocicleta estava em falta, e ao entrar em pânico ele corre pelos corredores do Santuário, até chegar à cela vazia de Daryl. Depois de encontrar em seu quarto as roupas de prisioneiro que Daryl usava, Dwight encontra também o bilhete com as palavras: "Vá Agora". Enquanto isso, Negan retorna ao Santuário com seu novo prisioneiro, Eugene, que está assustado enquanto Laura o leva para dentro do complexo. Eugene é colocado em um quarto privado, e Laura lhe diz as condições em que o lugar oferece, ela acaba sabendo sobre a fuga de Daryl, e pergunta se o homem tem alguma coisa a ver com o caso, Eugene diz-lhe que não e assegura-lhe, com sinceridade, que ele diria se tivesse. Eugene começa a inspecionar seu novo quarto; e fica surpreso por saber que sua geladeira estava abastecida com comida e acaba sabendo por Laura que ele pode obter uma refeição de sua escolha: ele pede então lagosta, e Laura o diz que não tinha, em seguida, pede macarrão em molho de tomate e fica desapontado ao saber que eles não tinham picles. Dwight senta-se em seu quarto, examinando a caligrafia no pedaço de papel, "Vá agora." Alguns Salvadores entram no quarto e começam a bater-lhe selvagemente enquanto Negan olha da porta. Dwight é levdo para cela escura de Daryl, e Negan informa que Sherry fugiu e se pergunta se ela ajudou Daryl a escapar. Dwight defende Sherry, enquanto Negan continua fazendo hipóteses e questiona se Dwight mudou de lado e ajudou Daryl, porém, ele ordena Dwight encontrar Sherry e trazê-la de volta. Após receber atendimento do Dr. Carson que costurou as suas feridas de e disse que Sherry provavelmente ajudou Daryl a escapar, Dwight preparou uma mochila, pegou uma caixa de cigarros de um esconderijo, onde dentro da caixa tinha um cigarro manchado com batom Sherry. A fim de encontrar sua ex-esposa, Dwight deixa o Santuário em uma motocicleta. Enquanto isso, Laura mostra para Eugene os arredores da fábrica e explica o sistema de pontos dos Salvadores, do qual ele ainda não está, e ela lhe dá um pote de picles como "boas-vindas". Perto da linha de cerca do Santuário, Negan ordena que Simon leve um grupo até Alexandria para procurar Daryl, e quando avistam Eugene e o pergunta qual seu nome, o ex-cientista então responde "Eugene". Negan pergunta aos Salvadores seus nomes e eles respondem: "Negan", e o vilão passa a aterroriza Eugene mostrando-lhe o dano causado a Lucille por sua bala feita em casa. Ao ser pressionado mais uma vez, sobre o que ele fazia antes do surto, Eugene diz sua velha mentira de que era cientista, e que era membro do projeto genoma humano. Negan pede a Eugene um conselho de como "fortificar" seus caminhantes nas cercas, e o homem lhe dá uma proposta: cobrindo os caminhantes em uma casca de metal líquida, que quando a casca esfriar, fará os caminhantes indestrutíveis. Como uma recompensa para sua ingenuidade, Negan oferece algumas de suas esposas ao apartamento de Eugene. À noite, Eugene joga videogames enquanto três das esposas de Negan o assistem, Tanya e Frankie sentam-se ao lado dele, enquanto Amber se senta longe do grupo, bebendo. Durante a conversa, Tanya brincando pergunta se Eugene sabe como fazer uma bomba, e Eugene faz uma lista dos ingredientes que ele precisaria para fazer uma. Mais tarde, Eugene caminha com Amber, Tanya e Frankie para fora do Santuário, ele mistura alguns ingredientes e acende um balão cheio de hidrogênio. As esposas aplaudem vertiginosamente quando a bomba explode. Na manhã seguinte, Dwight é visto em sua motocicleta dirigindo-se através de um subúrbio abandonado. Ele pára na frente de uma casa abandonada e entra, ele procura Sherry em sua antiga casa, onde eles concordaram em se encontrar se eles se separassem algum dia. Ele olha para a foto de si mesmo e Sherry em tempos mais felizes, e acaba encontrando um bilhete de despedida de Sherry, junto com seus anéis de casamento. Ela admite ter libertado Daryl e pede desculpas por forçar Dwight a viver no mundo de Negan. Dwight fica abalado de emoção; e após ler a carta coloca os anéis em sua caixa de cigarros. No Santuário, Tanya e Frankie visitam Eugene mais uma vez, procurando sua ajuda, e explicam que Amber quer cometer suicídio e pergunta se ele pode fazer alguns comprimidos para ela. Eugene relutantemente concorda. Eugene usa sua posição de poder pegar o que quiser no mercado e ordena querer cápsulas de pílulas. Ele também pega um brinquedo de aparência incomum, que ele chama de "gunk grumbly". Ele volta para seu apartamento e faz as pílulas. Mais tarde, o Dr. Carson trata as feridas de Dwight, e diz-lhe que ele a encontrou cercada por caminhantes e matou ela, e isso deixou o médico um pouco intrigado com a história. Laura acompanha Eugene até a industria da fábrica, onde uma multidão se reuniu em torno do forno. Negan aparece com seu bastão Lucille, e lança-la contra o ombro do Dr. Carson, acusando-o de ajudar Daryl a escapar para impressionar Sherry. Ele mostra ao Dr. Carson uma nota de Sherry, que Dwight cortou uma parte do bilhete que encontrou e colocou na mesa do Dr. Carson. O Dr. Carson acusa Dwight pelo o que estava acontecendo, e ele fica assustado quando Negan o ameaça com o ferro. Negan olha atentamente para Eugene antes de agarrar o Dr. Carson e jogá-lo de frente para o forno, fazendo-o morrer queimado diante dos outros. Mais tarde, Frankie e Tanya visitam Eugene em seu apartamento, ele adivinha que as pílulas são para Negan, não para Amber, e se recusa a entregá-los, Tanya então o chama de covarde e elas saem. Horas depois, Negan faz uma visita a Eugene, e diz ao homem que ele não precisa mais ficar com medo, perguntando a Eugene qual seu nome, onde rapidamente o ex-cientista diz: "Eu sou Negan." Na manhã seguinte, Eugene supervisiona os trabalhadores nas cercas como executar seu plano para fortificar os caminhantes com metal derretido. Dwight junta-se a Eugene na escada superior e pergunta se ele realmente está com os Salvadores, e Eugene garante que está. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Seth Gilliam como Gabriel Stokes* *Ross Marquand como Aaron* *Austin Amelio como Dwight *Tom Payne como Paul Rovia* *Xander Berkeley como Gregory* Obs: (*) Não aparece no episódio. Co-Estrelando Elenco de Apoio * Lindsley Register como Laura * Mike Seal como Gary * Martinez como David * Tim Parati como Emmett Carson * Autumn Dial como Amber * Chloe Aktas como Tanya * Elyse Nicole DuFour como Frankie * Gina Stewart como Vendedora * Tyshon Freeman como Trabalhador 'Não Creditados' * Christine Evangelista como Sherry (fotografia & voz) Imagens Promocionais Hostiles&Calamities.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-711-eugene-mcdermitt-5-935.jpg TWD 711 GP 0914 0040-RT-1.jpg TWD 711 GP 0914 0079-RT-1.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-711-eugene-mcdermitt-3-935.jpg TWD 711 GP 0913 0071-RT-1.jpg Gary-twd.jpg TWD 711 GP 0912 0080-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0912 0179-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0912 0157-RT-GN.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-711-dwight-amelio-935.jpg TWD 711 GP 0914 0144-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0914 0095-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0914 0103-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0914 0150-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0914 0128-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0914 0180-RT-1.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-711-negan-morgan-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-711-amber-dial-935.jpg TWD 711 GP 0916 0159-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0916 0049-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0916 0052-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0916 0035-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0916 0038-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0916 0100-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0916 0109-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-711-eugene-mcdermitt-6-935.jpg TWD 711 GP 0913 0101-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-711-walker-sanctuary-935.jpg Curiosidades *Josh McDermitt e Jeffrey Dean Morgan são os únicos membros do elenco regular que aparecem neste episódio. *Este é o primeiro episódio da série que se repete uma canção (Easy Street) anteriormente utilizado para outro episódio, no caso The Cell. *O título deste episódio vem de Eugene explicando que derramar metal derretido sobre as cabeças dos caminhantes iria protegê-los contra "hostilidades e calamidades". *Este é o nono episódio estendido nesta temporada, e o décimo quinto episódio estendido da série. *Este episódio ocorre entre os eventos de "Hearts Still Beating" e "Rock in the Road". *Este episódio revela que Sherry foi quem libertou Daryl em "Hearts Still Beating". *A mentira de Eugene sobre estar separado do Projeto do Genoma Humano e conhecer T. Brooks Ellis de "No Sanctuary" e "Self Help" é usada novamente neste episódio. *Este é o primeiro episódio do show para não apresentar uma única morte de zumbi. *De acordo com Talking Dead, a tela da TV nas cenas onde Eugene joga videogames é pré-recored. Josh McDermitt só precisava mover sua mão para sincronizar com o que estava na tela. Categoria: Episódios da 7ª Temporada